Of Sons and Surprises
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Shawn Spencer did not expect to run into Abigail Lytar while shopping with his son. A Shules future-fic. No flames!


**A/N Here's my first Psych fanfic. This idea came to me a while ago, and I've been itching to write it! Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Shawn Spencer wasn't expecting to see Abigail Lytar of all people the day he went shopping with his son. It all started when Jules got a particularly bad case morning sickness and couldn't take Benjamen, their son, shopping for school and baby clothes, which left Shawn to do the shopping. Ben was going into Kindergarten in September. They were walking back to the apartment near the docks. Shawn had bought Ben an ice cream, which he proceeded to drop. Shawn was paying for the other one when a voice rang out behind them.<p>

"Shawn Spencer?" the voice said incredulously. Shawn turned to see a familiar woman looking at them.

"Abigail Lytar," Shawn said, totally taken aback.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since Yin and Yang! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, wow, you look great. How are _you_?" he replied.

"Good, good. So, you're still in Santa Barbara after all these years?" she said.

"Yep," he said, nodding. "But it hasn't been that long."

"Uh, Shawn, it's been six years," she said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah it has been that long," he said, laughing nervously.

"Daddy, who's that lady?" Ben said in a small voice, tugging at his dad's shirt.

"Oh, Ben, this is Abigail. She's an old friend of Daddy's," he explained. "Look at that, what a bad father I am. I forgot about my own son."

"Sorry, did you just say son?" she asked, coughing.

"What? Oh, yeah. Abigail, this is my son, Benjamen."

"_Son? _When did you have a son?"

"Well, I married Jules- Juliet a little less four and a half years ago."

"And how old are you, Benjamen?" she asked, bending low to Ben.

"I'm four," he said quietly.

"Oh, are you going into Kindergarten soon?" Abigail asked kindly.

"Yeth," he answered with a lisp.

"You know, I'm a Kindergarten teacher."

"Weally?" he said, pronouncing the 'r' as a 'w.'

"Yeah," she replied, smiling at him. "So, you and Juliet. I can't say I'm surprised."

"Really?" Shawn asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I saw the way you looked at her even while we were dating. And don't pretend that you didn't think about saving her from Yin instead of me."

"Yeah, sorry about that, by the way. I shouldn't have hesitated about that."

"Shawn, it's fine. You are obviously in love with her. You had every right to. And we both got saved anyways. So, you're still in Santa Barbara, you got married and had a kid. Is there anything else you left out?" she said, smiling.

"Nope, that's just about everything," Shawn said, popping the 'p.' "What about you? What's been going on in your life?"

"Well, after you rescued me, I went back to teaching, but then went to Tanzania, where I worked in a school called Africa Schoolhouse* for a year. I came back here and moved to Boston to teach more. It was cold, but I liked it."

"So, why are you here? I mean, if you were in Boston, then why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, you know that my parents live here, and I'm just visiting them. I thought I'd do a little shopping and take a walk along the docks," she explained.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Ben asked, after staying quiet for a while.

"Oh, Ben, I'm sorry if you want to go home. I've been keeping you," Abigail said. "Well, I should be going. It was great seeing you, Shawn and it was awesome to meet you, Ben."

"Yeah, it was great to see you too, Abigail. Ben, say goodbye," Shawn said, waving. Ben waved at her and smiled, showing a gap where his front teeth should've been. Abigail walked away and Shawn and Ben turned to walk home.

Once they were farther away, Abigail turned and saw Ben clutching his father's hand. She smiled wistfully. Who would've known that Shawn Spencer would be a great father?

**A/N So, did you like it? I know it was short, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Please review!**

*My aunt started a school in Tanzania called Africa Schoolhouse and I thought that Abigail would be the type of person to live there.

-Kate


End file.
